Seuls et abandonnés
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Lucius X Remus. Sirius X Severus. Fic très drôle complètement OCC !


Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Seuls et abandonnés

Série : Harry Potter

Couple : Lucius X Rémus [Sirius X Severus impliqués] [je sais que pour le dernier couple vous vous en doutiez,, mais bon on se refait plus à mon âge]

Dédicace : Pour Raziel

Seuls et abandonnés 

Voldemort  venait d'être vaincu en combat singulier par Harry Potter alors que ce dernier finissait ses études à Pouldard, l'école de sorcellerie.

Cette victoire tant attendue par le monde des magiciens avait mis tous le monde en liesse.

On n'ignorait plus les rôles importants qu'avaient joués les professeurs de Pouldard et certains de ses étudiants.

Bien sûr, le grand Harry Potter, celui qui avait survécu bébé à une attaque du terrible Voldemort, avait donné le coup final à son ennemi de toujours.

Hermione Granger par ses connaissances l'avait assisté et Ron Weasley, son ami de toujours, l'avait soutenu même dans les moments les plus noirs.

C'était les trois héros les plus connus car ils avaient affrontés directement leur ennemi.

Mais la victoire leur avait été permise par de nombreux autres personnages.

Lucius Malefoy, que tous croyaient aux côtés de Voldemort, avait bien aidé et fini par se ranger aux côtés de Dumbledore afin de sauver sa famille. Il leur avait livré de précieuses informations.

Rémus Lupin, le loup garou, avait permis de tuer un grand nombre de Mangemorts sous sa forme lupine, il était devenu un héros. Il avait rallié sous sa bannière de nombreux autres loups garous et avaient ainsi pu décimer une partie des forces de Voldemort.

Sirius Black, ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban, avait joué un grand rôle et ses puissants pouvoirs avaient pesé leur poids. Ses sorts puissants avaient tués de nombreux sorciers.

Enfin, Severus Rogue, professeur des potions de Pouldard, espion à la solde de Dumbledore, avait empêché plus d'un complot de voir le jour. Ses potions avaient sauvé de nombreux sorciers et en avaient tués bien d'autres.

Aujourd'hui, Cornelius Fudge[C1] , le ministre de la magie, allait faire le discours d'inauguration de la grande victoire devant une foule de sorciers et sorcières s'étant rassemblés, ils venaient des quatre coins du monde.

Une cérémonie de remise de médaille avec des discours et un gigantesque banquet était organisée afin de célébrer ce jour. La mort de Voldemort était en passe de devenir un jour férié dans le monde des sorciers.

Dumbledore arriva en premier, suivi de près par Harry Potter, vêtu d'une magnifique cape rouge pour la circonstance.

A ses côtés, ses amis de toujours : Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

Hermione portait une robe légèrement pailletée et des grandes manches en dentelles, sa robe donnait dans les tons turquoise. Ron était plutôt dans le rouge flamboyant ce qui s'harmonisait bien avec sa chevelure rousse disciplinée pour l'occasion.

Derrière eux, Lucius Malefoy était accompagné de son fils Draco. Sa femme Narcissa était morte durant la bataille. Lucius était comme toujours richement et élégamment vêtu, une belle cape de fourrure sur ses épaules et tombant jusqu'en bas de sa fine silhouette, des vêtements sobre et joliment décorés, une bague à son doigt.

Draco ressemblait trait pour trait à son père en plus jeune, il était habillé en bleu foncé alors que son père était en vert.

Ensuite, Rémus Lupin vêtu d'une robe dorée arrivait avec Sirius Black vêtu en bleu nuit et Severus Rogue tout en noir comme à son habitude.

Les trois hommes étaient vêtus sans trop d'artifices mais élégamment.

Severus continuait d'enseigner les potions, Rémus avait pris le poste de professeur de défense contre le mal, quant à Sirius, il était devenu Auror.

Les gens murmuraient et applaudissaient sur le passage de leurs héros.

Sirius se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Severus.

**Sirius** : Souris Sev, on croirait que tu vas à un enterrement.

En effet, comme à son habitude, l'austère professeur des potions, Severus Rogue, craint par ses élèves, ne souriait quasiment jamais, ce jour ne changerait certainement pas sa façon de faire.

Il tiqua quand Sirius l'appela par ce surnom ridicule.

Il faillit répliquer mais ce dernier avait mis sa main dans son dos très gentiment pour le calmer.

Il se contenta de le foudroyer du regard.

**Rémus** : Severus, Sirius a raison, souris un peu. C'est censé être notre fête.

Le professeur grommela.

**Sirius** : Tu disais Sev, j'ai pas bien entendu.

Rémus sourit en voyant ces deux compagnons.

La guerre les avait rapprochés.

Sirius lui avait avoué qu'il entretenait une liaison amoureuse avec le maître des potions.

Cela ne l'avait pas étonné.

Ils allaient même plutôt bien ensemble.

Mais cela lui avait fait mal.

Il désirait le bonheur de son ami sans aucun doute. Il avait le droit d'être heureux après avoir passé douze ans de sa vie à Azkaban.

Mais cela lui faisait mal.

Il savait pourquoi cela lui faisait mal.

Sirius était heureux mais ce n'était pas lui qui le rendait heureux.

Severus avait volé le cœur de celui qui avait été son amant durant leur adolescence.

Severus avait gagné l'amour de Sirius.

Rémus avait bien compris qu'il n'y aurait pas de place pour lui entre eux.

Ils s'aimaient tendrement.

Chacun de leurs gestes et de leurs regards le prouvaient.

Quelque fois, il avait envie de hurler à la face du monde.

Parfois, il voulait se transformer en loup garou et boire le sang de Severus jusqu'à la lie.

Mais il savait que s'il s'écoutait et cédait à son envie, que cela tuerait Sirius qui ne pourrait vivre sans celui qu'il aimait.

Il était heureux pour lui mais jaloux.

Jaloux de son bonheur.

Jaloux que Sirius, son ami, son ancien amant est trouvé le bonheur et pas lui.

Rémus vit que Sirius prenait discrètement la main de Severus.

Ce simple geste montrait à quel point ils étaient liés.

Sirius s'assit entre Severus et Rémus.

Lucius s'approcha du loup garou.

**Lucius** : Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi Rémus ??

Des élèves de Serpentard avaient pris place à côté de Severus Rogue, leur digne représentant à Pouldard.

Lucius tutoyait et appelait Rémus ainsi que Sirius par leurs prénoms.

Ce changement était dû à Severus qui leur avait présenté son ancien ami.

Les quatre hommes avaient sympathisés.

**Rémus** : Bien sûr Lucius.

Lucius s'assit, son fils, Draco, à ses côtés.

Cornelius Fudge commença son discours d'inauguration.

Rémus n'était pas habitué à ce monde. Il sentait la tête qui lui tournait.

Sirius posa sa main sur la sienne.

**Sirius** : Ca va Rémus ?? T'es tout blanc.

Rémus devina le ton inquiet de son ami.

Sirius avait énormément d'affection pour lui.

**Rémus** : C'est le monde. Je me sens pas très bien.

**Severus** : Tu veux une potion, Rémus ??

Chose étonnante, Severus s'était mis à le tutoyer, pour faire plaisir à son amant, Sirius, il était même devenu ami avec Rémus.

**Rémus** : Ca va aller. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

**Sirius** : Mais Rémus, tu es tout blanc.

**Lucius** : Donne moi une potion, Sev.

Severus donna une de ses potions à Lucius.

**Lucius** : Suis-moi Rémus et ne proteste pas. Je m'occupe de lui, soyez sage pendant notre absence.

Severus lui lança un regard noir tandis que Sirius souriait de toutes ses dents.

Après avoir fait un clin d'œil à Sirius, Lucius[C2] se leva entraînant Rémus avec lui.

Cornelius poursuivait son discours.

*********

Lucius emmena Rémus blanc comme un linge dans la salle de bains.

**Lucius** : T'as vraiment une sale tête, Rémus.

**Rémus** : Je ne m'en serais pas douté Lucius !!

**Lucius** : Arrête ton ironie avec moi.

**Rémus** : Désolé… Tout ce monde, j'ai l'impression de m'étouffer.

**Lucius** : Je sais. Calme-toi. Ils ne te feront pas de mal, tu sais.

**Rémus** : Le loup garou en moi veut fuir la foule.

**Lucius** : Tu peux le maîtriser. Tu es l'homme, c'est la bête.

**Rémus** : J'ai peur.

Lucius prit la main de Rémus.

**Lucius** : Bois, ça te fera du bien.

**Rémus** : Si tu le dis.

Rémus avala la potion.

**Lucius** : Prends exemple sur Sirius et Severus. Surtout sur ton ami.

Rémus sourit à ses mots.

**Rémus** : C'est vrai qu'il déteste la foule. Il a toujours peur que les gens lui jettent à la figure ce qu'il a fait et lui reprochent son passé.

**Lucius** : C'est pareil pour toi.

**Rémus** : Oui…

**Lucius** : Sois fort. Tu es l'un des héros de cette guerre. Ne l'oublie pas.

Lucius commença à caresser les mèches blondes du professeur.

**Rémus** : Mais Sirius, il a une chose que je n'ai pas…

**Lucius** : Tu es encore amoureux de lui ??

**Rémus** : Un peu…

**Lucius** : Tu devrais l'oublier pour ton propre bonheur.

**Rémus** : Je n'y arrive pas.

**Lucius** : Tu sais, je suis vraiment content pour Severus.

**Rémus** : Pourtant vous avez été ensemble.

**Lucius** : C'était il y a si longtemps…

**Rémus** : Cela ne te fait pas mal ?

**Lucius** : Mal ?? Non… J'aime beaucoup Severus, il est devenu comme un frère pour moi. Et tu vas rire…

**Rémus** : Quoi ??

**Lucius** : Je trouve Sirius très agréable finalement. Il est très drôle.

**Rémus** : C'est vrai ?? Je suis content !! Quand vous étiez jeunes, vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous battre constamment.

**Lucius** : C'est parce qu'on ne se connaissaient pas.

**Rémus** : On forme comme une petite famille.

**Lucius** : C'est agréable d'avoir des amis comme vous.

**Rémus** : Tu sais ce que je pense ??

**Lucius** : Non, mais je t'écoute.

**Rémus** : Je parie que Sirius va encore faire un coup aujourd'hui.

**Lucius** : J'en suis sûr !!

**Rémus** : Comment t'as deviné ??

**Lucius** : Son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

**Rémus** : Je me demande ce qu'il a encore trouvé comme idée.

**Lucius** : Il ne t'a pas dit ??

Lucius se mit à sourire.

**Rémus** : T'es au courant ??

**Lucius** : Je l'ai même aidé à monter ce plan. J'en connais un qui va faire une figure pas possible.

**Rémus** : Severus ?? Par Merlin l'enchanteur, je crains le pire !!

**Lucius** : Ne t'inquiètes pas mon lapin, c'est pas méchant.

**Rémus** : Comment tu m'as appelé ??

**Lucius** : Mon lapin. Ca te plait pas ?? Je trouve qu'avec ton nom de famille, ça va très bien.

**Rémus** : C'est à dire que c'est assez inattendu.

**Lucius** : Rémus, Rémus… Tu me désespères.

**Rémus** : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ??

**Lucius** : Rien justement.

**Rémus** : Je ne comprends plus rien.

**Lucius** : Pourtant !! Merlin sait si Sirius m'avait prévenu !!

Lucius haussa les épaules d'un air quelque peu fataliste.

**Rémus** : Mais ??

**Lucius** : T'es lent à la détente !!

**Rémus** : Lucius !! Je t'en prie !! Ne m'insulte pas !!

**Lucius** : T'as vraiment rien compris, n'est-ce pas ??

**Rémus** : Non. Si tu pouvais éclairer ma lanterne, cela m'aiderait.

**Lucius** : Tu n'arrives pas à oublier Sirius et tu ne vois pas que le bonheur est à portée de main.

**Rémus** : Je ne comprends pas bien.

**Lucius** : Sirius m'a dit que tu te sentais quelque peu seul. C'est vrai ??

**Rémus** : … Quelque peu…

**Lucius** : Moi aussi tu sais…

Lucius commença à embrasser Rémus au coin de l'oreille tout en la mordillant.

Ceci eu pour effet de rendre le très calme et posé Rémus Lupin rouge comme une écrevisse.

**Rémus** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lucius ??

**Lucius** : T'aimes pas mon lapin ??

Lucius commença à embrasser langoureusement Rémus qui se surprit à lui répondre avec fougue.

**Rémus** : J'aime beaucoup. Mais j'aimerais comprendre.

**Lucius** : Comprendre quoi ??

**Rémus** : Pourquoi tu me fais ça ??

**Lucius** : D'après toi ??

Lucius se mit à caresser le dos et les fesses de Rémus alors qu'il continuait à embrasser son cou.

**Rémus** :… MMM… C'est bon…

Lucius continua à prodiguer ses caresses.

Rémus avait le souffle court et était tout rouge.

**Lucius** : T'es adorable quand tu te laisses aller, mon lapin.

**Rémus** : Pourquoi tu fais ça ??

**Lucius** : Parce que j'en ai envie…

**Rémus** : Envie de moi ??

**Lucius** : Oui gros bêta !!

**Rémus** : Quelle idée !!

**Lucius** : Tu es tout à fait mon genre !!

**Rémus** : Je croyais que t'aimais les femmes.

**Lucius** : Narcissa était mon épouse parce qu'il fallait un héritier à la lignée.

**Rémus** : La pauvre.

**Lucius** : Elle n'a pas été si malheureuse tu sais.

**Rémus** : Et ton fils ??

**Lucius** : Draco ? Il sait que je préfère les hommes. Tu sais que c'est Sirius qui m'a suggéré de te consoler ??

**Rémus** : Sirius ??

**Lucius** : Il se sentait un peu coupable d'aimer Sev alors que tu étais seul. Comme j'étais seul, il a émis l'idée que nous pourrions nous rapprocher… Je t'ai observé. Tu es beau, tu me plais.

**Rémus** : C'est direct…

**Lucius** : C'est ce qu'il te faut. J'ai envie de continuer, mais je ne veux pas d'une aventure d'un soir. Tu me comprends ??

**Rémus** : Oui et je suis d'accord.

Lucius sourit et continua à embrasser Rémus qui ne demandait que ça.

*********

Pendant ce temps Cornelius avait fini son discours. Dumbledore l'avait relayé.

C'était au tour d'Harry de prononcer son discours.

Severus remuait nerveusement dans son fauteuil et se mit à chuchoter à l'oreille de Sirius.

**Severus** : Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?? Ils sont en retard !! C'est bientôt au tour de Lucius de parler !!

**Sirius** : Du calme Sev !! Ils vont revenir !!

Sirius serra plus fort la main de son amant.

**Severus** : Mais…

**Sirius** : Pas de mais ou je t'embrasse devant tous le monde.

Cette menace eut pour effet de faire taire quelques instants Severus.

Ce dernier détestait voir sa vie privée étalée au grand jour.

Il voulait que le reste du monde ne sache rien sur lui, il ne voulait surtout pas se faire remarquer.

Et surtout, il ne voulait pas que sa liaison avec Sirius Black éclate au grand jour.

Il reprit alors qu'Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley arrivaient à la tribune.

**Severus** : Il faut se dépêcher. Il reste Draco avant Lucius.

**Sirius** : Tu n'arrives pas à faire ton deuil de Lucius ?? Tu l'aimes encore ??

**Severus** : Crétin !!

**Sirius** : Moi aussi je t'aime Sev.

La déclaration fit rougir Severus qui contrairement à Sirius avait du mal à avouer ses sentiments même en privé.

**Severus** : …

Sirius haussa les épaules.

**Sirius** : Allons-y si cela peut te rassurer…

**Severus** : Tu sais où ils sont ??

**Sirius** : Je parierai dans les toilettes pour hommes.

**Severus** : T'es sûr que tu es pour rien dans cette histoire ??

Sirius lui fit un grand sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon selon Severus qui poussa un soupir résigné.

**Sirius** : Mais non mais non, je n'ai rien fait.

**Severus** : Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'aluminium.

**Sirius** : T'as de ces expressions Sev !! Que vas-tu imaginer ?? Je suis innocent !!

Sirius était connu pour ses blagues quelques fois foireuses.

**Severus** : Alors ??

**Sirius** : Disons que j'ai un peu poussé Lucius à se déclarer auprès de Rémus.

**Severus** : Lucius et Rémus ??

**Sirius** : Quoi t'es pas d'accord ??

**Severus** : J'y avais jamais pensé à vrai dire.

**Sirius** : Ils iraient bien ensemble. Tu ne trouves pas ??

**Severus** : Ma foi, pourquoi pas ??

**Sirius** : Tu vois, j'ai raison.

Ils se levèrent discrètement.

*********

Sirius et Severus arrivèrent dans les toilettes pour hommes.

Ils virent Lucius qui embrassait le torse dénudé de Rémus qui poussait des gémissements de plaisir.

**Severus** : Hem…

Lucius et Rémus se retournèrent pour faire face à un Severus austère, faussement scandalisé et à un Sirius plié en deux souriant de toutes ses dents.

**Severus** : Désolé de vous déranger messieurs mais un discours vous attend, il me semble.

Lucius émit une bordée de jurons que personne n'avait jamais entendu et recommença à se coiffer et à se rhabiller correctement devant la glace.

Rémus rouge comme une tomate cerise était plutôt gêné, il ne bougeait pas.

**Severus** : Rémus rhabille-toi, tu vas pas faire un discours torse nu non ??

Le ton calme et froid de Severus le ramena à la réalité.

**Rémus** : Désolé…

Rémus se rhabilla et refit sa toilette.

Lucius partit en premier accompagné de Severus afin de faire son discours tandis que Rémus finissait de se recoiffer tant bien que mal.

**Sirius** : Je suis content pour toi, Rémus.

**Rémus** : Merci Sirius.

**Sirius** : Je t'en prie.

**Rémus** : Comment t'es venu l'idée de me caser avec Lucius ??

**Sirius** : Ben vous étiez tous les deux seuls. Ca pouvait coller non ?

**Rémus** : Oui.

**Sirius** : Et puis…

**Rémus** : Et puis ?

**Sirius** : C'est un Serpentard, t'es un Griffondor alors je me suis dit…

**Rémus** : Que cela ferait comme pour toi et Severus.

**Sirius** : Bingo !!

Rémus sourit.

**Sirius** : Content ??

**Rémus** : Il faudra réfléchir plus calmement à la situation mais oui, Lucius me plaît, je luis plaît…. Cela vaut la peine de tenter le coup.

**Sirius** : Je te souhaite d'être heureux Rémus. Tu viens ??

Rémus suivit Sirius, Lucius finissait son discours quand il arriva.

Ce dernier s'assit alors que Rémus partait faire son discours qui fut simple et court.

Rémus revint à sa place, ce fut au tour de Sirius qui se leva, tout sourire dehors.

Rémus se mit à soupçonner quelque chose, Lucius était plié en deux d'avance, quant à Severus, il fronçait les sourcils en se demandant ce que son impossible amant avait encore inventé comme conneries.

Vu son sourire, cela ne pouvait être qu'une connerie.

**Rémus** : Lucius[C3] , qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ??

**Lucius** : Patience mon lapin.

Lucius se remit à rire.

Sirius commença son discours.

Alors qu'il l'achevait, il a jouta quelque chose.

**Sirius** : Avant de céder ma place, j'aimerai faire une déclaration.

Le ministre de la magie, Cornelius, fronça les sourcils, mais ils ne pouvaient pas refuser une si petite satisfaction à un héros de la guerre. Il approuva de la tête.

Severus se mit le visage entre les mains. Qu'avait encore inventé ce fou ??

Il craignait le pire !! Il était tout bonnement impossible !!

**Sirius** : Je voudrais encore remercier Dumbledore pour sa confiance en moi. Mais il y a surtout une personne que j'aimerai remercier et à qui j'aimerais poser une question très importante pour moi…

Sirius fit une pause dans sa voix, ménageant le suspens. Il reprit calmement et fermement.

**Sirius** : Cette personne est très importante pour moi. Sans elle, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Avec elle, j'ai découvert l'amour et j'ai pu me battre.

Sirius arrivait à captiver l'attention de tous, le célèbre play-boy avait trouvé donc chaussure à son pied ?? Qui était donc l'heureuse élue ??

Severus fulminait intérieurement abjurant tous les saints pour qu'il fasse taire ce fou romantique.

**Sirius** : Cette personne est Severus Rogue.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Tout le monde était sous le choc. Severus se cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

**Sirius** : J'ai quelque chose à te demander, Sev.

L'usage de ce surnom indiqua à toutes les sorcières qu'elles pouvaient faire une croix définitive sur Sirius Black, rien qu'à la façon dont il avait prononcé ce prénom indiquait l'affection.

Severus tiqua en entendant ce surnom et se maudit d'avoir une liaison avec Sirius Black.

**Sirius** : Tu veux bien m'épouser ??

Une exclamation de surprise se fit entendre dans toute la salle.

Harry se mit à sourire, il était au courant de la liaison de son parrain avec son professeur détesté il l'approuvait voyant combien Sirius était heureux. Ce dernier avait fini par se déclarer. Il soupira, il y avait quand même des manières plus discrètes de le faire. Mais cela n'aurait pas été du Sirius Black tout craché. Au moins, il mettait un peu d'animation dans cette cérémonie.

Les regards convergèrent tous vers Severus Rogue qui était rouge comme une écrevisse.

Lucius donna un coup de coude à Severus.

**Lucius** : Sev, qu'est-ce que t'attend pour lui répondre ??

**Severus** : Lui répondre ??? Mais que dois-je dire ?? Et toutes ces personnes ?

Lucius sourit, décidément, ses amants -même les anciens- étaient tous des empotés.

**Lucius** : Sev, tu te lèves et tu l'embrasses devant tout le monde.

**Severus** : L'embrasser ?? Devant tout le monde ??

**Lucius** : Oui et tu lui dis oui.

**Severus** : Mais…

**Lucius** : Pas de mais, vas-y !!

Severus se leva. Il était rouge. Il avança. Arrivé au podium, Sirius l'enlaça.

**Sirius** : Alors tu veux bien ??

**Severus** : … Tout ce que tu veux…

**Sirius** : Hey !! Lucius !!! Il a dit oui !!

Sirius embrassa alors Severus devant tout le monde pendant que Lucius se tordait de rire sur sa chaise. Rémus, à ses côtés, pouffait.

**Draco** : Vraiment, papa, tu en veux à ce pauvre Cornelius, sa cérémonie est toute gâchée maintenant !! Quel gamin tu fais !! Pire que Sirius !!

Severus fit un discours très rapide, Sirius avait regagné sa place.

Il le rejoint quelques instants plus tard alors que Cornelius déclarait le banquet ouvert.

**Severus** : Vraiment Sirius !!

Il soupira.

**Sirius** : Je t'aime mon cœur.

Severus ouvrit grand la bouche, rougit et se contenta de lover sa tête contre la poitrine de Sirius qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

**Rémus** : Félicitations, vous deux.

**Lucius** : Vous nous invitez ??

**Sirius** : Sûr !! Lucius, tu seras le témoin de Sev et Rémus sera le mien. T'es d'accord Sev ??

**Severus** : Bien sûr…

**Lucius** : Un banquet nous attend messieurs.

**Rémus** : Sirius prépare toi à recevoir des mécontentes. Severus, ne t'étonne pas si tu reçois des cadeaux empoisonnés d'amoureuses éconduites.

Lucius se leva, Rémus lui prit la main ce qui fit sourire Sirius.

**Sirius** : Tu sais quoi, mon cœur ?? Ben, je crois que d'ici peu de temps, il y aura un autre mariage que le nôtre.

Severus sourit alors que Lucius s'éloignait à son bras Rémus et son fils Draco à ses côtés.

THE END ^^ 

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1] J'ai un doute pour les noms, je dis ça de mémoire,, elle est pas toujours fiable malheureusement.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2] Qui a dit que Lucius était OOC dans ce passage ?? Personne ,,

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3] J'ai hésité Rémus à appeler Lucius Lulu mais bon fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties ne Raziel ??


End file.
